powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Cross Trains
X-Cross Trains are the mecha for Silver Phantom Ranger/Patrol Force Gold in Phantom Squad vs. Patrol Force Overview X-Cross Silver and Gold are trains connected back to back, controlled by the X-Cross Striker in either cab. It is summoned when Noel rotates the X-Cross Morpher 360 degrees, shifts to the appropriate train, and firing. While it seemingly defaults to the X-Cross Silver commandeered by the Silver Phantom Ranger, Jay can switch between the two trains easily. and separate when needed. He pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train with the X-Cross Striker (i.e. when turning to Patrol from Phantom , he flips the lever only to Rod form to change, then flips it to middle again), and slides into the other train. X-Cross Fire and Thunder are Jay's auxiliary trains that can attack on their own when summoned. The X-Cross Trains have two default Robo forms, X-Cross Phantom Formation and X-Cross Megazord Patrol Formation. While each robot form has an intricate combination sequence and cockpit transfer, it can switch between the two when X-Cross Megazord performs a handstand to switch as Jay uses the X Cross Striker to the form in need. History to be added X-Cross Trains X-Cross Morpher The X-Cross Morpher is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of Silver Phantom Ranger/Patrol Force Gold. It is the combined form of X-Cross Silver and X-Cross Gold. KSL-X Changer.png|X-Cross Morpher (Phantom Squad) KSP-X Changer.png|X-Cross Morpher (Patrol Force) X-Cross Silver X-Cross Silver is a silver bullet train component created and owned by Jay. hen used in tandem with the X-Cross Gold, it allows him to transform into Silver Phantom Ranger. As a vehicle, it can ram into opponents with it's bladed front. In combined train mode it's finisher is the X-Cross Final Strike, where it fires a green laser from the gatling gun compartment. Appearances: Phantom squad vs. Patrol Force Episode TBA X-Cross Gold X-Cross Gold is a golden locomotive engine component created and owned by Jay. When used in tandem with the X-Cross Silver, it allows him to transform into Patrol Force Gold. As a vehicle, it can fire a red energy beam from its back cannon. Appearances: Phantom squad vs. Patrol Force Episode TBA X-Cross Fire X-Cross Fire is another silver bullet train created and owned by Jay. In its Attack Mode, it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. Appearances: Phantom squad vs. Patrol Force Episode TBA X-Cross Thunder X-Cross Thunder is a train car created and owned by Jay. Its Attack Mode flips down a reinforced bumper, and as an arm it can deliver lightning-powered blows. Appearances: Phantom squad vs. Patrol Force Episode TBA X-Cross Megazord X-Cross Megazord Phantom Foramtion to be added Appearances: Phantom squad vs. Patrol Force Episode TBA X-Cross Megazord Patrol Formation to be added Appearances: Phantom squad vs. Patrol Force Episode TBA Additional Formation Phantom Strike Megazord X-Cross formation Appearances: Phantom squad vs. Patrol Force Episode TBA Patrol Strike Megazord X-Cross Formation Appearances: Phantom Squad vs. Patrol Force X-Cross Strike Megazord